Picture Perfect
by Sweet Love081
Summary: A photographer comes and select a few students to be models. Karma and Nagisa are one of those chosen students. Though, Nagisa is going to be modelling as a girl instead!Karma still has some lingering feelings going through him, and they're for Nagisa. Thing is, he does too. But,to tell the truth isn't going to be easy, especially with Asano working with them! KarNagi mostly, maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet: Okay people! I'm back with a new fanfic! Yippie! This time it's an Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfic. And for your information this is going to be my first AssClass fanfic. So please enjoy!**

 **WARNING! Characters might get OOC!**

 **Disclaimer I do not own AssClass.**

Nagisa and Karma both were walking up the hill to go to their classroom. They walked side by side.

"Hey, Nagisa," Karma called. "Hm? What is it?" the blue haired asked his taller friend. "I heard that a photographer is coming to our school to take some students as models." Karma said looking forward. Nagisa looked at him and said, "Well, even if you say that I bet he would only choose students from the school campus only. I mean, we are in class E."

They reached the top of the hill where their class is. "Actually, it's up to the photographer. He would be visiting all the classes and choose a few people, meaning he is going to come to our class. But like I said, only a few people," Karma said as they both entered the classroom.

"I see… but when is he coming?" Nagisa asks his friend. "That would be either today or maybe tomorrow," Karma answers as Nagisa took his seat. Karma went back to his and sat down.

Kayano approached Nagisa afterwards along with Sugino. "Hey, Nagisa. Did you know about the photographer that's going to come to our school?" Kayano asked. "Yeah, Karma told me about it along the way," He answered

"I heard that after the modelling, the school will make a magazine and put the pictures in the magazine. All the students will be getting them too! Even us!" Kayano said excitingly. "You shouldn't put your hopes up so high, Kayano. What if that doesn't happen? Or we might get the used ones?" Sugino questioned her. She pouted. "It could still happen though!"

Then, the door to our classroom opened, revealing Karasuma. "I'm sure most of you know about the photographer that will be coming. During that time, you don't have to worry about your assassination training. The photographer has been informed about your classes 'special activities' and will think of it as a normal everyday PE. Only, when that photographer is present, Koro-sensei will not be around. So, you won't be assassinating him on that time. There's also a possibly that the photographer might come during the middle of your PE. That is all," Karasuma says and leaves.

 _SO WE CAN JUST TAKE OUT KNIVES AND GUNS!? THE PHOTOGRAPHER WON'T EVEN MIND?!_

Everybody sweat dropped. "Well, that's relieving. For once, I thought we had to act hopeless or something," Nakamura says from her seat. "Hey, what kind of model do you think they want?" She asks.

Everybody ponders for a moment.

"Pretty and calming?"

"Cute and hardcore?"

"An Ikemen?"

And more suggestions come until someone says.

"A sexy but troublesome angel looking devil that can make you melt at any time with just one pick up line but at the same time loves to tease people they like and pulls pranks all the time?"

Everybody look at where that suggestion came from. It was from Nagisa. "Dude, what?" Maehara says as he joins the rest in their shock

"You do realize you just mentioned Karma right?" Sugino says which just made Nagisa nod. Karma who was listening to something on his phone looked up to them with raised eyebrows. "What? Can't imagine me as a model or something?" he said smirking.

They all became quite and thought for a moment. Karma as a punkish model works or classic type also works or maybe…

So many types come into their mind. Then finally they all realize.

HE CAN BE A MODEL! A GREAT ONE AT THAT TOO!

"Yeah, now that I think about it he can be a model, a sexy one too," Nakamura says which they all agreed about. "But, what kind of model would Nagisa be?" Nakamura suddenly asks.

Nagisa looked at her with widened eyes. "Don't you dare go there!" he shouted at her. But, well, too late.

"Lolita,"

"Cute and punkish,"

"Elegance,"

"Dangerous but sweet,"

"Wild and adorable,"

And so many goes on, Nagisa face started to heat up at listening to their comments. He sends a glare at Nakamura.

"Irresistible and attracting," that, came from Karma. Everybody stopped their little comments and looked at him. "It's possible," he says. The door to their classroom once again opens and revealed their yellow octopus teacher.

"Okay, back to your seats. I'm taking attendance!" Koro-sensei says as his students returned to their beloved seats.

Their class went by like a breeze as PE was starting next. They all gather at their field in their own uniforms.

"Okay, today you will be partnered up and spar with your partners. I will be giving out who you will be partnered up with, okay, first…" Karasuma goes on with giving out the pairs. Most of the students were paired up with those they are equal with.

"When you get to hit your opponent with the knife first, it will show which one of you is better. Now, start!" he says as the students do as their told.

They go on and on until two pairs were left. The two pairs are two pairs of best friends. Isogai with Maehara and Karma with Nagisa. Soon, the photographer arrived. "Hello there, I am here to choose a few students since… so far, I only got one," He said to Karasuma. Karasuma only nodded and said, "You can choose whoever you want,"

The photographer looked at the students. He was amazed. They were all mostly beautiful and handsome he noted to himself. Then, he looked at the four students sparring. _BINGO!_

When the photographer walked over to them, the four students stopped. "I would like to take you three boys and you girl, as my models," he smiled at them. Nakamura silently laughed when she heard him say girl in his sentence.

Nagisa smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but, I'm a boy." The photographer's eyes widen. "Y-You are? I-I'm so sorry for mistaking you then, but will you still accept?" He asked slightly shocked and a bit worried.

"Yes," he said. "Sure, why not?" Karma answered. "We're definitely accepting," Maehara answered. "To tell you the truth I'm supposed to have at least one girl so…" The photographer looked at Nagisa whose face slightly darkened. "Don't worry, He'll do the job as long as I'm with him," Karma says as imaginary devil horns and tail could be seen. "K-Karma..." Nagisa wanted to protest but, this was Karma. He could do anything. Nagisa sighs and looks at the photographer, "Fine, I'll do it. Even if it's going to be revealing, since this guy over here would do something if I don't," Nagisa answers

"That's great! You and the red head will be with the other guy I chose. While you two will be a pair. I'll come tomorrow to pick you four up so make sure to be expecting a car to come at around 9 o'clock in the morning. See you then!" The photographer says and leaves.

When the photographer leaves you can see Nakamura smiling evilly. "Well, well, well, I can't wait for the magazine to come!" she says in happy tone.

School ends…

In class A, Asano sighs as he packs his things. To think he would have to be chosen to be model for the school magazine. Well how interesting, he even was the only one to be chosen in his class. He even heard that the rest of the classes in the school didn't even have a single student chosen.

' _I hope that photographer finds some people I would be working with.'_ He sighed as he thought of that. _'I really don't want to be the only one.'_

As he made his way out from school he saw two people talking with eachother. _'Akabane Karma and Nagisa Shiota, Class E'_ he noted to himself.

"I can't believe I accepted that offer!" Nagisa says a bit loud. "Oh, come on. At least I'm going to be joining you too, right?" Kara says chuckling. "It's easy for you Karma," Nagisa pouted. Karma snickered and pinched Nagisa's cheek.

"Don't do that in front me for too long, I would kiss you if you did," Karma teased him. Nagisa had blush a deep shade of red. "D-don't tease me like that Karma!" Nagisa swatted his hand away. Nagisa started speed walked away from Karma who caught up easily.

Asano stared at what he saw. Was that guy being serious? No couldn't be. An offer he said? Maybe those two were chosen as models as well.

Asano shook the thought away and went home.

'^'

Nagisa and Karma continued their way back home. "Nagisa, relax, I was just kidding!" Karma says to the blue head 'Well, I wish I was,' Karma thought. Nagisa ignored him and continued to walk. Karma rolled his eyes at his friend's attitude.

"You know that's not going to work, Nagisa," he says catching up to his short friend. He was now beside the boy who refused to look in his direction. "Hey, say something. You usually never get this upset when I do things like that," Karma said looking at Nagisa. His jolted a bit when Nagisa suddenly turned to his direction.

"I was just… thinking. That's all…" Nagisa said looking down as his cheeks was still a bit pink. His hand was slowing reaching for Karma's of course without him knowing, but he quickly pulled back when it almost touched. He looked up at karma and said, "I hope you don't ditch me tomorrow. And if possible, I want to walk to school with you like this morning again."

They finally reached Nagisa's house, they bid each other good bye and went to their separate paths. Karma made his way back to his own house.

Karma unlocked the doors to his house and went inside. He went up to his room and lay down onto his bed. He took his phone out and looked into one of the pictures.

It was Nagisa, but he was asleep. He looked so cute. He took this when they had a sleepover together. The looked over to the next one. Nagisa was smiling with cat ears on. This was when they went to a carnival together. It was really fun. They played a lot of games together.

He looked to the next one; it was Nagisa wearing the girl disguise during their trip. He was really irresistible during that time. It was really hard for Karma to hold back his inner desires. Oh, how much he wanted Nagisa to know how much he felt towards him.

Karma admits it. He does like Nagisa more than a friend. But, he just doesn't want things to turn bad. At first, he tried to ignore the butterflies that he felt. But soon enough it was too much that he had to accept them. "I wish I could have you all for myself…" he said silently.

"Nurufufufu…" He heard a voice said turned to the direction immediately, yup, it was Koro-sensei. His face was pink as he was scribbling something down. Karma jolted up and in a flash his face was as red as his hair.

"Wha- what do you think you're doing here Koro-sensei?" He said trying to sound calm. "Just came to check to make sure that the four models will be fine for tomorrow~! And it looks like your fine, and that's good. I hope to see you in the magazine~!" Koro-sensei said as he flew off at his MACH 20 speed.

Karma sighed. Someone should have thought him about knocking first before you enter. He continued to scroll through his pictures until he finally fell asleep.

A man walked through the streets of the town. He was calling someone on the phone. "Five boys? I thought I already told you, there must at least be one girl!" He said a bit angry.

" _Worry not, one of them volunteered to be the girl you asked for. He is quite cute too, I even mistaken him for a girl,"_ The man on the phone said, probably the photographer. The man sighed. "Fine, if that boy can suit the role good enough then, it's okay. Besides, if we get good pictures, we might be able to put them into famous magazines instead. We can only hope for the best then," The man said.

" _Understood sir, well, it's time to say farewell until tomorrow comes. Goodbye,"_ The photographer hung up. The man kept the phone into his pocket. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket; it was given by the principal of the school they chose.

'Make a short video with the chosen students? Really, he is such a pain. Oh well,' the man thought while reading the contents of the paper. His eyes widen. "Are you kidding me…?"

The man grunted and went to back to doing what he wanted to do. He kept the piece of paper into the pocket and just continued his journey back. Tomorrow is when the cameras will definitely go on.

 **And CUT! Yup, that's all for now people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had fun writing it but I'm really sorry if it's too short. At least I tried to do my best! Make sure to R &R! See you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet: It has been long now hasn't it? Okay, I'm to going try to continue this story, and if it isn't good a thousand apologizes because this computer is being an asshole.**

 **I apologize if there were spelling mistakes since, Microsoft Word is being mean so I had to use WordPad**

 **Disclaimer I don't own AssClass**

 **Off we go~!**

Like promised, the photographer came exactly at 9 o' clock. Also, in a big car that could fit around eight people. When he opened the door the four students were shocked to see another person in the car which was… Gakushu Asano. He looked very displeased.

But oh well, it's just Asano what much of that would he bring? So, the four students entered the car. So you see, the car is divided into three seating places the front, the middle and the back.

So, because of that, Isogai and Maehara both sat at the back while Karma, Nagisa and Asano sat the middle. Boom, easy, except for the fact that Asano was giving of some very weird vibe that was a tiny bit scary. But again, oh well, that should be normal no?

On the journey, there was a very dead silence between them. Nagisa, who was in between Asano and Karma felt really tense since for some reason those two were fighting with aura alone. It's like telepathy or something where you talk in your head with someone.

Because of this silence even the photographer felt tense. Wow, what might do these junior high students have to make even an adult tense? I don't know. "Today, we won't be starting the shooting (sorry not so good with words) yet since I'm pretty sure you all know absolutely nothing about modelling or acting and all." The photographer said as he focused on driving.

"Acting? When did we ever agree on acting?" Maehara asked after listening to what the photographer said. "Oh no, no, no, I accidentally said that. Today, at the very least, you will have to try out some of the outfits first, since we still don't know the theme that is wanted. The students from your school will request the themes and we will give it to them," The photographer explained.

"Heeeh, so that's how it works huh? Looking forward to that," Karma said as he smiled which turned into a smirk after glancing at Nagisa. Nagisa decided to not even look at Karma for the time being, since he knew what the red head might be thinking about. Instead, he looked at Asano who was staring at the window blankly.

Nagisa tilted his head slightly to try and get a better look at Asano. It seemed as if he was in his own little world. He never saw Asano like this before. Nagisa continued to look at Asano's direction. Asano suddenly snapped himself out of thought and turned his head towards the blue head that jolted in respond. Nagisa quickly changed the direction of his sight.

Nagisa started to fiddle with his fingers after being caught staring. It was a habit he gave up on losing, though, now he started to do it less. Asano just sighed at this.

Maehara and Isogai had already gone into their little chat about different topics. At least they were fine. They were even smiling as they chatted together about the different topics. The photographer smiled at how easy going the two boys were, unlike the other three. But despite the silence from the two other boys, the photographer could see a smile on the little blue head's face.

It was what most of you would say, adorable. The photographer felt at ease just by seeing that smile.

Soon enough, they made it to the studio? I don't know what place they call it so let's just go with it.

When they entered, you can see Nagisa and Isogai staring at awe at the beauty. The photographer guided the five of them to a certain room.

And in that room you see cameras and lights everywhere. There was even a place for the photoshoot and that glory. At the corner of the room you will see a place where the dressing room is along with the outfits. At another corner you will see a door leading to the restroom.

"Alright, since we're already here, why don't we try out some modelling?" the photographer said as he called upon a few of his coworkers. Isogai and Maehara were sent off to one of the fitting rooms after being inspected.

And if you paid attention, you can see the workers throwing two sets of outfits in there as well. Nagisa just smiled after seeing that. And also, because of him smiling he also got dragged away by a worker to a fitting room. A set of clothes were thrown in there as well.

Just before Karma was allowed to say something he got pushed into another fitting room just beside Nagisa's. A set of clothes went flying into the fitting room.

And before you know it, Asano is already in a fitting room. Probably got there alone, but, still got the flying clothes treatment.

The photographer smiled at the sight. 'I'm glad I took these people. Try imagining how dull it would be with ordinary people. All I would see is "Come this way please, here are your clothes" all my life,' the photographer thought.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Well that was rude. I picked up the outfit that was throwned into the fitting room along with me. I looked at it carefully. It was a dress. Hurray...

The dress was an ocean blue colored dress that had frills at the bottom. It had puffy short sleves that were made by a thinner yet softer cloth. There was a big dark blue ribbon at the back part of the dress. There were a few designs on the chest area that showed a more loli style, too. The dress was V neck type. There was a short apron connected to it.

I sighed at seeing the dress. I looked down and saw a headband with a blue flower. Am I supposed to wear that? I also saw a pair of blue shoes.

"Ah, oh well. Let's... just get this over with," I said as start to strip my clothes.

 **Normal POV**

Isogai, Maehara, Karma and Asano had already came out from the dressing room and was waiting for a certain bluehead to come out.

"That's weird, Nagisa usually changes fast. What's keeping him so long?" isogai questions.

Karma walked over to the door of Nagisa's fitting room and knocked on it a few times fully aware that it was locked. "Nagisa! You done yet? Everybody's already out you know!" Karma says to the boy in the fitting room.

"I...uh...don't think-" Nagisa was cut off by an impatient photographer. "Oh, come on! We have been waiting out here for who knows how long! You better get out of there!" he said.

Then you hear a silent click sound signaling that the door has been unlocked. The door slowly revealing a flustered blue head. The dress worn was actually above his knees. How could he not realize that earlier? I don't know.

Nagisa did not tie his hair and because of this you can see the length of his blue hair which was slightly pass his shoulders. "He has to wear that?" Asano questions quietly after looking at Nagisa.

Nagisa looked down and sigh silently. But after a few seconds he looked up and said, "Should we start our shootings now?"

"Ah! Of course certainly! Come, we'll have to try out a few things for now," The director said leading them to the place where the pictures will be taken.

They did exactly as instructed and did well during their first try even if they would mess up a few times or Karma just makes it harder to do because of his comments but at least he did well, so... no complain can be given to him.

After a few shots the five of them was given a break. "Aah! Who knew this would be complicated! I barely even understood what the director even wanted!" Maehara says to his childhood friend who only smiled and made a small sigh.

"You did great though, I thought you understood everything," Isogai says taking a bottle of mineral water. "Instincts," Maehara replied shortly and drank some of his water.

"You guys had it easy, yours were kinda easier to do rather than what I had to go through," Nagisa says as he sits on a chair at their table. "Well then, I guess you could say this was _nacho_ lucky day, Nagisa," Karma snickered and sat beside him handing Nagisa a bag of nachos.

"Since when did you even start with puns?" Asano says after hearing the ridiculous pun Karma had made. "Why'd you wanna know?" Karma answered back at him. "Answering a question with a question, no wonder," Asano rolls his eyes and looked at the blue head before walking away.

Karma just smirked in victory as he saw how The Asano just walked away. Then, after a minutes of chatting the director called all five of them. They stood up and walked over to the director who had a happy and satisfied face. "You five had done a very good job! I'm very happy about this. And because of that," the director showed them the pictures of each one of them, "You can have these pictures and keep them for yourselves. My photographer will send you back to your school for know, and when we get those requests, we will come and get you again."

They all accepted the pictures with a short 'thank you' and left following the photographer. They got into the car as the photographer started it.

On the way back, they all looked at their own pictures. You can imagine what Isgogai, Maehara and Asano's were like just incase you don't like what I think.

Karma looked at the picture in his hands. It was him sitting on a red couch with a smirk as his face leaned on his left hand with his right hand reaching out as if saying 'come, join me'. The background of it was like a very private room for those who wanted some time together with a loved one.

He was wearing a normal white button up shirt with a black blazer that matched the pants he wore. The shirt he wore was not fully button, he left around three on top unbutton to show off his chest. A blazing red rose was put in his blazer's chest pocket.

He only smirked at his photo and kept it. He looked over to Nagisa who was staring at his. The blue head was in awe for some reason. He peeked a look at Nagisa's picture it was indeed, something to be amazed about.

It looked as if he just finished a twirl and was smiling beautifully as it looked like he was also laughing. Butterflies surrounded him and he was in a garden of flowers. One would mistaken him for a angel that had finally met the beautiful part of the earth.

Nagisa shooked himself out of trance and kept his photo in his vest's pocket. He'll have to make sure his mother NEVER finds it. Why? Well, I suppose you should already know, right?

Asano had already been sent to his class. When the four of the E Class members enetred their classroom you will immediatly hear a scream of,

"THEY'RE BACK! ATTAAAAAACK!"

Attack with what you might ask? Well, with questions of course. Almost all the students of Class E surrounded them.

"What kind of pictures will you do?"

"How was it?"

"Was it hard?"

"LET US SEE THE PICTUREEEEEESSSS!"

"How did you even know we had pictures!?" Nagisa shouts out. Everybody fell silent for around two seconds before they said, "YOU HAVE PICTURES!?"

"DUDE! HOW COULD YOU?!" Maehara screamed at him. Then, they felt a gush of wind along with a quick view of yellow. _SHIT._

Koro-sensei took hold of the four pictures and looked at each and every one of them, "Nurufufufufu...Indeed theses are very unique pictures, yours is certainly very beautiful Nagisa-kun, and Karma, you did well on the attracting attention part," Koro-sensei commented. "If you want to see the pictures, please take your seats and you will take turns to see."

Everybody did so. Most of the girls squealed in delight at the pictures while some just blushed and passed it to the next person immediatly and others would just smiled. When the boys saw Nagisa's picture, most whistled and some stared for a while and others just looked, smiled and pass.

You can hear the students whispering and giving their thoughts about the picture to others. But soon after that, class had to continue.

The bell rung stating the time for students to return to their own homes.

Karma walked over to where Nagisa was. "Hey, want to go out?" karma asks probably meaning to the arcade or to go eat at a cafe. This was a normal question to them now.

"Sure, I guess. My mom is coming home late today so I guess it's fine," Nagisa says as he wore his bag and followed the red head out.

They walked side by side like how they usually would and stopped by a cafe. They chatted about the day and ate some Ice cream together. In these moments Karma just wishes to just keep the blue head for himself. But, he still had a feeling of worry fill him.

He doesn't know what he would do if the angel in front of him just hates him and leaves. It would be heart breaking he knew. But, he doesn't know how much will it hurt. Nagisa, the first person that he could actually relax and feel happy with. The first person to make his heart flutter in joy so purely.

After eating, Karma decided to send Nagisa back home. After reaching to nagisa's house, Karma was about to leave when Nagisa stopped him. Nagisa had tugged on Karma's blazer. He quickly let go and said "Thanks for accompaniying me, Karma. I appreciate it a lot."

"Sure, no problem. See you at school," Karma says and waved Nagisa goodbye and Nagisa waves back.

Nagisa goes back into house as another day ends.

 **Okay! I'm still new at describing so I'm sorry if it isn't really interesting. I'm more of a drawer than a writer.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! R &R!**


End file.
